Distributors of electronic content often create several versions of an electronic communication, such as an email, and generally want to find out which version will have the biggest impact on a targeted population. For example, a marketer can transmit communication related to a marketing campaign via a variety of communication channels, such as e-mail, mobile text message, or a social media platform. Recipients of the marketing communication can indicate preferred channels for receiving communications, and the marketer can transmit the marketing content to the recipients using the preferred channels. For example, one recipient can indicate a preference to receive marketing communications via e-mail and a second recipient can indicate a preference to receive marketing communications via a specific social media platform.
The impact of the marketing campaign, however, can depend on how many recipients of the marketing communication share the marketing communication with their contacts. Once the marketing communication is received, recipients can share the received marketing communication to additional parties via a similar variety of channels (e.g., e-mail contacts. Once the marketing communication is received, recipients can share the received marketing communication to additional parties via a similar variety of channels (e.g., e-mail or a social media platform). In some instances, a recipient may specify a preferred channel of communication, but then in practice share received content using a different channel of communication. Recipients tend to share content less often or not at all if the marketing communication does not include and prominently display the given recipient's preferred sharing option and, as a result the overall impact of the marketing campaign is often less than it could be.